Nama Yoshi
Appearance General Appearance Nama dresses very casually in his spare time. His clothes are a bit grungy and almost always ripped or caked in blood. He wears a white t-shirt with simple worn blue jeans. His shirt and pants may have a few holes in them here and there. He has thick black hair with no facial hair. The one part of his face he keeps cleanly shaven. His hair probably drops down past his ears and slightly over his eyes. Nama's skin is constantly full of blemishes and wounds, riddled with scars. He is very muscular throughout his entire body. He also always has a scowl on his face, looking displeased. Hero Costume His hero costume is usually what he is wearing that day. His shirt usually gets torn to shreds if he activates the monster within him. His pants, luckily, managed to stay on him. Personality Nama is a no bullshit kind of guy. He works insanely hard and cares not for villains and criminals. He doesn't like them getting away, or even facing prosecution. He prefers to be the Judge, Jury, and Executioner. He has yet to be caught, however, his name has been heard through several circles. Nama doesn't like people. He thinks they are cold, bitter, and unappreciative. He can be a bit of a recluse because of his distaste for interactions. Some speak ill of Nama, calling him a psychopath and a murderer, but he cares little for their comments. He feels that the weak need to be protected and in his mind, that doesn't happen with the villains, not in body bags. It infuriates him just thinking about them not being in graves for what they've done. In fact, just mad enough to put them there himself. Character Background Nama was born to some whore in Sapporo's red light district. He developed his quirk early on, so people saw him as the monster within, instead of who he was. This caused his personality to develop in a way which made him shy and recluse. The only person who ever really cared for him was the old flower lady down the street from the orphanage, Hana. She often spoke with young Nama about his day and taught him certain lessons on how to be a good person. He thought of her as a mother and would eventually work for her as a teenager, delivering flowers to people and helping her around her store.And of course she didn't have any children nor was her husband still alive, so she was happy for the company. That would change when one night her shop would get hit up by a drive-by. Perhaps, it was a mistake, as no one was sure why the Yakuza would want Hana dead or run out of town, but they terrorized the store. Hana was found dead riddled with bullets the next morning by the Sapporo Police. When Nama found out, he was stone cold quiet for all about 20 minutes before running out of the crime scene to find the sons of bitches who did this. By the time he woke, he was surrounded by dead bodies, a destroyed building and multiple officers on their way. He fled, but he felt as if something had been satisfied. Slaughtering those who would do harm to others felt right to him. It felt like it was his purpose. He wouldn't stop here. He'd keep going. He'd make them pay. He'd make them all pay. Nama spent that night in jail before being released on a warning and a few fines for damages since this was his first arrest and charge. However, sitting in that cell, he thought to himself that he was going to avenge Hana and bring down the whole Yakuza Sapporo branch. He was going to make Hana proud by bringing justice to those who are evil. By any means necessary. Aspects # Hateful # Vengeful # Aggressive # Psychopath # Dedicated Quirk Raging Monster RAW has the ability to protract claws from his fists and wield them between his knuckles. However, his quirk makes him more susceptible to anger, which may cause him to lose control in the battlefield. But his anger issues aren’t just a flaw, as he gets angrier, his body becomes more and more monstrous. His claws grow wider, bigger, and sharper. His muscles grow increasingly larger, and his overall strength and speed are increased exponentially. thumb|311x311px His skin becomes thicker and more scaly, armor-like. When he gets as rage induced as possible, he will eventually calm down which will make him pass out from exhaustion for two minutes. He will also experience extreme muscle fatigue. Quirk Techniques Category:NPC Category:Vigilantes